your happiness, is mine
by healiceadelia
Summary: jeongguk merasa keindahan dunia tak bisa dibandingkan dengan keindahan jimin yang sungguh menghipnotis. ia mengabadikannya di kamera, dan juga hati. tanpa ia ketahui, manusia bagaikan malaikat itu sendiri, tak bisa menikmati keindahan dunia yang selalu jeongguk katakan..


_"Love is that condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."_

— Robert Heinlein

 _Mood song:_

 _\- By Your Side – The 1975_

 _\- I Still Love You – The Overtunes_

 _\- I Promise U – Wanna One_

* * *

Ini adalah hari pertama Jeongguk menjejakkan kaki di Busan. Tanah kelahiran yang ia tinggalkan lebih dari lima tahun. Sudah lama sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengadu nasib ke negeri paman sam. Hidup di tengah – tengah hiruk pikuk New York. Bekerja keras mencari uang hanya dengan sebuah kamera. Yang namanya perjuangan memang tidak pernah singkat, butuh waktu lama.

Jeon Jeongguk, bekerja dibawah _National Georaphic_ sudah berkelana ke banyak negara. Mengabadikan keindahan alam, manusia, dan hewan dengan kamera miliknya. Fotografi mengalir dalam darah Jeongguk, layaknya bakat murni yang diberikan tuhan sejak ia lahir. Ia bersyukur perjuangannya membuahkan sebuah surat undangan kepada dirinya untuk ikut wawancara dalam rekrutmen photografer yang dibuka oleh _National Geographic._ Awal dari perjalanan menatap dunia dan mengabadikan di dalam memori kamera.

Saat ini Jeongguk ingin melupakan segala kesibukan. Paspor yang sangat sibuk, jadwal terbang tanpa henti, pameran foto di banyak negara—Jeongguk ingin istirahat dari hal itu. Sesaat ia sampai di stasiun setelah ber-jam jam menaiki kereta dari Seoul, ia kembali menjadi Jeon Jeongguk yang normal. Jeon Jeongguk yang dahulu meninggalkan Korea hanya demi meraih mimpi.

Debusan angin di tepi pantai Busan, aroma asin air laut, serta pemandangan bahari biru ini sangat dirindukan. Jeongguk tak pernah melepaskan kamera. Panorama Busan yang tak lekang oleh waktu selalu berhasil membuat pria itu terpukau. Walaupun banyak pantai – pantai yang jauh lebih indah, hati Jeongguk tetap kembali mendarat di Busan.

Ia adalah seorang photografer, berjalan menyusuri pesisir dengan kamera yang setia menggantung di leher. Disaat menemukan posisi bagus, ia tidak akan ragu untuk mengambil gambar.

"Busan.. _and its never ending beauty_." Jeongguk tertawa dengan monolognya sendiri. Ia merekam panorama Busan, mengambil seluruh sudut pantai.

Sampai ia terhenti saat mendapati seseorang—dengan kursi rodanya duduk menghadap lautan. Dari kamera Jeongguk bisa melihat kalau itu adalah seorang pria, dengan rambut merah muda. Jeongguk menurunkan kameranya, memutuskan untuk mendekat.

Detik pertama ia terpukau, detik kedua saat ia berada dalam jarak satu meter, Jeongguk terpesona. Pria itu mengenakan sweater putih dengan jeans biru muda. Rambutnya merah muda dan cukup panjang menutupi kedua mata. Tangan kecil yang hampir tertutupi lengan sweater _oversized_. Dan hal yang membuat Jeongguk lupa bernapas—wajahnya yang begitu indah.

Ia duduk di atas kursi roda, tampak menikmati pemandangan sore pantai Busan. Jeongguk sempat heran mengapa ia tidak menoleh saat ia memperhatikan dengan begitu intens. Photografer itu memilih untuk mengambil foto, saat bunyi kamera terdengar, sang objek menoleh.

Jeongguk mengerutkan alis, ada yang aneh dari tatapannya.

"Uhh.. kau mengambil fotoku..? Tanpa izin?" Tidak ada nada kesal disana, namun Jeongguk mengerti ia sudah tidak sopan.

"Maaf, kau.. begitu indah." Ungkapan ini sudah biasa Jeongguk utarakan kepada siapapun objek yang ia foto. "Maaf jika lancang."

Ia tersenyum, Jeongguk merasa paru – parunya berhenti bekerja. "Uh, tidak apa – apa sebenarnya. Aku hanya terkejut."

Jeongguk memilih untuk mengambil tempat duduk diatas batu, tepat di sebelah pria ini. "Jika boleh.. siapa namamu?"

"Jimin. Park Jimin."

Jeongguk merapal nama itu dalam diam dan mengangguk. "Jeongguk. Jeon Jeongguk." Ia membalas walaupun Jimin tidak bertanya. Pria bernama Jimin itu hanya tersenyum sembari kembali menatap lautan. "Ini adalah hari kerja dan pantai ini sepi ... mengapa kau kemari?" ia berusaha mencari topik. Jeongguk ingin membuat pria ini menjadi modelnya selama di Busan, ia bisa memamerkan keindahan Korea ke hadapan dunia nantinya.

"Ini kegiatan rutinku." Jimin menjawab, tak menoleh walaupun Jeongguk menatap dirinya. "Entahlah ... aku merasa laut sangat indah."

Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu hanya mengangguk. "Tinggal disini?" ia menerima anggukan sebagai respon.

"Dirimu?"

"Sampai umur 18 tahun saja dan aku pindah ke Amerika."

Jimin mengangkat alis, "Ke Amerika? Bekerja?"

"Sebagai photografer di _NatGeo wild_. Kau pernah menonton televisi? Aku sering merekam kehidupan alam dan ditayangkan disana."

"Oh ... aku tidak pernah menonton televisi. Dan terima kasih aku baru tahu kalau ada channel televisi yang khusus seperti itu." Jimin terkekeh.

Jeongguk mengerutkan alis, _National Geographic_ adalah channel terkenal dan hampir seluruh dunia mengetahui. Setidaknya, jika Jimin tidak pernah menonton—ia tahu tentang eksistensi channel alam itu. "Kau harus mengeksplor televisimu, _NatGeo_ adalah channel yang bagus. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk promosi—tapi serius, kau bisa melihat keindahan dunia dari sana."

Jeongguk menangkap senyuman tipis di wajah indah itu. "Ahh.. akan kucoba jika aku bisa. Sejujurnya aku juga sangat ingin melihat hal – hal seperti itu."

"Karena itu kau selalu menghabiskan waktu disini? Menikmati pemandangan pantai?"

"Ya ... begitulah?" Jimin tersenyum, Jeongguk hanya mengangguk. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke hamparan bahari biru yang memantulkan sinar oranye matahari sore. Garis – garis kuning memancar cerah ke cakrawala, matahari semakin menyusut ditelan lautan, perlahan. Jeongguk mengangkat kamera, mengabadikan proses bergantinya siang menjadi malam. Saat bunyi kamera terdengar, Jimin menoleh. "Foto apa yang kau ambil?"

" _Sunset_ ¸ aku ingin memamerkan keindahan Busan ke mata dunia." Ucapnya pelan, dan mendapat respon anggukan. "Uh.. Jimin- _ssi_?" ia memanggil, si pemilik nama menoleh. "Aku punya rencana untuk membuat jurnal foto selama aku di Busan untuk kuberikan kepada atasanku agar _NatGeo_ mau merekam alam Korea.." Jeongguk menunggu respon, tapi Jimin hanya diam. "..Kau mau jadi modelku?"

Ia bisa menangkap ekspresi terkejut di wajah polos itu sebelum kedua alisnya mengerut. "Aku? Modelmu? Kau ini bicara apa, haha."

"Aku selalu memilih orang secara random untuk menjadi model di dalam foto dan videoku. Aku hanya merasa kau orang yang cocok. Sama indahnya dengan alam Korea."

Jeongguk bisa mendengar kekehan lembut, hatinya bergetar. "Aku tidak bisa. Tidak punya bakat apa apa dalam hal itu."

Pria dua puluh tiga tahun itu tertawa pelan saat mendengar respon Jimin yang sangat polos. "Kau tidak perlu berpose seperti model sebenarnya. Hanya sebagai objek fokus saja, aku merasa foto atau video jadi lebih bagus jika ada orang di dalamnya. Bahkan jika kau duduk diam seperti itu, aku bisa mengambil foto yang cukup bagus." Ia membuka koleksi foto miliknya. Memperlihatkan foto Jimin yang ia ambil secara lancang. "Lihatlah, cahaya matahari dan lautan yang tampak menyatu dengan dirimu—indah, 'kan? Cukup seperti ini saja."

Jimin sedikit mengerutkan alis sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Itu ... indah..?"

Jeongguk tersenyum saat mendengar pujian Jimin. "Boleh ku ambil sekali lagi? Kau tidak perlu begerak." Ucapnya saat memposisikan diri. Jimin hanya mengangguk dan kembali menatap ke arah lautan.

Dua, tiga, empat kali Jeongguk mengambil foto sampai ia mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Pria itu tersenyum, " _Perfect_." Ucapnya, penuh rasa bangga.

Jimin menoleh, memperhatikan Jeongguk yang sibuk mengotak – atik kameranya. "Cuman itu saja?"

"Tidak." Jawab pria itu dengan cepat. "Uh.. apa besok dirimu sibuk?" Jimin menggeleng, senyuman di wajah Jeongguk semakin melebar. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pelabuhan, bisa?"

"Uh.. aku bisa saja. Tapi itu terlalu jauh." Jeongguk mengerti bahwa Jimin menggunakan kursi roda—dan mungkin tidak bisa berjalan—dan hal itu akan menyulitkan dirinya.

"Aku bisa menjemputmu." Ucap Jeongguk. "Kita bisa naik taksi, jika kau mau.."

Butuh cukup lama bagi Jeongguk untuk menerima jawaban, sampai Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Kau bisa jemput aku disini, jam berapa?"

Jeongguk tersenyum puas, "Akan kukabari, punya nomor telepon? Nanti malam akan kuh—" Jeongguk terhenti saat melihat Jimin menggeleng, dengan senyuman tipis khasnya. "..Oh tidak punya..?"

"Telepon rumah." Jawab Jimin. "Jika kau mau.. aku tidak mempunyai ponsel.."

Satu fakta lagi yang membuat kedua alis Jeongguk mengerut. "Ya, tidak apa apa." Ucapnya. "Sebutkan saja." Jeongguk mengetik di ponsel pintarnya saat Jimin menyebutkan angka satu – persatu. Menekan tombol _'save_ ' saat ia selesai. "Baiklah, Jimin - _ssi._ Terima kasih, aku akan mengabarimu nanti."

Jimin hanya tersenyum menatap Jeongguk yang berdiri. Ia mengulurkan tangan—meminta untuk berjabat. Disambut hangat oleh Jeongguk. Kepala merah muda itu sedikit terkejut saat merasakan tangan yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya. Jimin hanya terkekeh. "Senang bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya dengan dialek Busan yang sangat kental.

Jeongguk hanya tersenyum, "Sama – sama."

* * *

Jeongguk terpukau, untuk kesekian kalinya. Lautan biru, dengan kapal – kapal putih yang bersandar, serta langit cerah Busan sungguh sangat menyatu dengan Jimin yang duduk diam di kursi yang disediakan pihak pelabuhan. Pria itu mengenakan kaos putih dengan blazer biru muda. Rambut merah mudanya tampak seperti bunga sakura yang memekar di tengah cerahnya langit musim semi. Walaupun faktanya sekarang sedang musim gugur—Jimin seolah mengirim Jeongguk kembali ke musim semi.

Jimin hanya perlu duduk diam menghadap lautan—Jeongguk bisa mengambil puluhan foto yang sangat indah.

"Jimin- _ssi_ , kau harus siap jika suatu saat foto ini di publikasikan di majalah." Jeongguk terkekeh, ia mendapati Jimin tertawa. Begitu lembut dan merdu, membuat seluruh darah di tubuh Jeongguk berdesir. "Foto – foto ini benar – benar indah." Pujian itu disebutkan berkali – kali. Jeongguk tidak pernah bosan memuji keindahan Jimin—ia sampai lupa bahwa tujuan awalnya adalah mengambil gambar alam.

"Kurasa jika foto – fotomu bisa terbit, itu karena dirimu yang berbakat." Jimin membalas. Senyumannya sangat hangat—Jeongguk melupakan rasa dingin musim gugur.

"Dan juga dirimu yang benar – benar membuat pemandangan pelabuhan ini yang harusnya biasa saja, menjadi luar biasa." Dan lagi, Jeongguk mendengar tawa lembut itu. "Apa kau lelah? Mau kembali ke kursi rodamu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Nanti saja. Aku masih ingin duduk disini."

Jeongguk mengambil tempat di sebelah Park Jimin. Sesekali memperhatikan wajah yang diterpa angin lautan, kedua matanya menutup dengan helaian merah muda yang bergerak kesana – kemari. Jimin seperti visualisasi bunga sakura yang diterpa angin musim semi, indah dan menawan.

Menit selanjutnya Jimin membuka mata, menoleh ke arah Jeongguk yang tak henti menatap. Sang photografer tidak mengalihkan pandangan, menerima kedua kristal coklat Jimin, mengadu pandangan keduanya. Jimin menatapnya. Jeongguk merasa ada yang aneh. Kedua mata itu lurus, datar, dan kosong. Berbeda dengan eksistensi Jimin yang sangat cerah. Jeongguk tidak beralih, heran mengapa Jimin tidak terganggu dengan tatapannya.

 _Kedua mata itu ... kosong.._

"Jimin _-ssi_?" Jeongguk memanggil, Jimin langsung mengangkat alis. "Kau sakit?"

Jimin sontak menggeleng, "Tidak? Kenapa?"

Jeongguk mengobservasi tiap inci wajah itu. Satu kata; _beautiful_. Jeongguk nyaris menyentuh jika saja ia tidak ingat akan sopan santun. Pria itu lekas mengalihkan pandang, kembali ke lautan. "Tidak apa – apa. Aku hanya takut kau masuk angin."

"Aku sudah biasa dengan angin lautan." Hidup di Busan dari lahir, Jeongguk tidak terkejut. "Tidak apa – apa."

"Jimin-ssi, kau lapar?" Jeongguk bertanya setelah mengecek jam tangan yang setia melingkar di pergelangan. "Ini sudah hampir sore, kau belum makan siang, 'kan?"

"Aku baru ingat... ini sudah sore? Wow cepat sekali." Jimin menoleh. "Ayo, aku lapar."

Jeongguk tersenyum sembari berdiri dan membantu Jimin pindah ke kursi roda miliknya. Pria itu meraih tangannya, menahan tubuhnya hingga terduduk diatas kursi. Jeongguk mengalungkan kamera di leher, mulai mendorong kursi roda Jimin menyusuri pelabuhan. Mencari kafetaria yang mungkin bisa digunakan untuk mengisi perut.

"Aku akan membayar semuanya nanti, sebagai balasan karena kau mau membantuku menjadi model, hehe."

* * *

Jeongguk mengerutkan alis saat memperhatikan gerak – gerik Jimin yang tampak cukup aneh. Baru saja ia bertanya dimana letak minuman yang jelas – jelas berada di hadapannya sendiri. Kedua tangan kecil itu cenderung meraba – raba jika ingin mengambil sesuatu. Bahkan sampai ia yang tidak sadar diperhatikan Jeongguk selama makan sampai sekarang. Jeongguk berusaha untuk berpikir positif dan tidak lancang bertanya. Walaupun ia sangat ingin tahu.

Selain Jimin yang tidak berjalan, pasti ada sesuatu yang lain.

"Jeongguk?" Jimin memanggil. Jeongguk mengangguk dalam diam. "Uh.. Jeongguk?" Kedua alis Jimin mengerut, seperti mencari sesuatu. "Bisa ambilkan gula?" Pintanya, Jeongguk hanya diam sampai memindahkan botol kecil itu ke tangan Jimin. "Terima kasih."

Lelaki dua puluh tiga tahun itu tidak peduli dengan makanannya yang masih utuh setengah, ia terus – terusan menatap Jimin. Menunggu sampai Jimin menyadari atau merespon tatapannya. Namun sungguh tidak normal jika selama lima belas menit, Jimin juga tidak menyadari apa – apa.

"Jimin- _ssi?"_ Jeongguk memanggil, "Apa kau sadar telah ku tatap lebih dari lima belas menit?" Tanyanya, _to the point_. Jimin tampak bingung—dan berusaha menyembunyikannya, sayang Jeongguk terlalu cepat menangkap ekspresi kilat itu.

"Uh.. tentu saja." Ucapnya, terdengar ragu. Jeongguk menumpu dagunya dengan telapak tangan dan siku yang bertumpu ke meja.

"Tidak merasa terganggu?"

Jimin menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku sudah biasa ditatap seperti itu, haha. Banyak orang yang melakukannya saat bertemu denganku."

 _Tidak mungkin, kau pasti akan risih_.

"Oh.. pantas saja kau tidak pernah protes kutatap sepanjang hari." Jeongguk kembali ke makanannya sebelum ia menangkap kerutan di dahi Jimin.

"O-oh.. ya tidak apa. Aku tidak terganggu." Ucapnya pelan, tersenyum dan kembali menyendok es krim yang sudah hampir mencair. "Omong – omong, bagaimana bekerja di Amerika?" Jeongguk terkejut dengan peralihan topik yang tiba – tiba, namun ia mencoba untuk tidak protes.

"Berat, untuk orang yang nekat dan tidak tahu apa apa sepertiku." Ucapnya. Jimin balas menatap dan tampak tertarik.

 _Lagi ... mata itu kosong..._

"Ya kau bisa bayangkan. Di umur delapan belas tahun aku meninggalkan Korea hanya dengan bekal kamera dan kemampuan berbahasa inggris yang sangat dasar. Mendarat di New York aku langsung mengalami _culture_ syok karena kehidupan orang Amerika sangatlah berbeda." Jeongguk tertawa pelan, "Aku memulai segalanya dari bawah. Berusaha memasukkan fotoku ke dalam kolom majalah, mempublikasikannya lewat sosial media, sampai akhirnya aku mendapat surat undangan dari _National Geographic_ untuk menjadi photografer."

"Kau sangat bertalenta. Tidak heran." Jimin terkekeh. "Aku iri padamu yang akhirnya bisa meraih mimpi..."

"Hm? Kenapa?"

Jimin sontak menggeleng. "Tidak apa apa. Hanya jarang saja melihat pekerja keras sepertimu yang sanggup bertahan hidup di negeri asing. Amerika bukanlah tempat yang mudah, bukan? Bertahan hidup di Seoul saja sulit."

"Kau benar." Jeongguk merespon dengan anggukan. "Selama kita tidak lupa dengan habitat asal. Ini adalah kali pertama aku kembali ke Korea setelah lima tahun. Dulu, aku tidak punya uang. Sekarang, aku tidak punya waktu," ia tertawa. "Liburan pendek ini cukup untukku melepas rindu kepada kampung halaman."

Jimin hanya mengukir senyum dan mengangguk pelan. Ia berusaha meraih cangkir kopi—lagi – lagi membuat Jeongguk bingung karena Jimin perlu meraba meja untuk mencapai cangkir putih itu. "Jam berapa ini?" Jimin bertanya sesaat setelah menaruh cangkir itu kembali ke atas meja.

"Lima sore, kenapa? Kau mau pulang? Bisa kuantar.." Jeongguk menawarkan namun Jimin hanya tersenyum, menggeleng.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa meminta temanku untuk menjemput."

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku juga perlu mengetahui alamatmu untuk seminggu ini." Jimin ingin menolak, Jeongguk memotong. "Lagipula aku juga perlu mengeksplor Busan juga setelah sekian lama."

Perlu beberapa menit sampai Jimin menghela napas. "Sungguh... sebenarnya tidak perlu. Tapi jika kau penasaran, ya terserah." Kalimat yang memancing senyuman di wajah Jeongguk.

"Terima kasih, Jimin- _ssi."_

* * *

Satu jepretan kamera memancing Jimin untuk melenguh protes. Jeongguk hanya tertawa melihat wajah manusia bak malaikat yang terkejut saat Jeongguk mengambil fotonya secara tiba – tiba. Lengan pendek itu berusaha meraih Jeongguk yang dengan mudahnya menghindar. Sesaat kemudian Jimin menyerah, memasang ekspresi kesal yang dibuat – buat. Jeongguk mati – matian menahan diri untuk tidak menangkup pipi itu.

"Maaf – maaf," Jeongguk terkekeh, mendudukkan diri di tempat kosong di sebelah Jimin. "Lihatlah, kau cantik sekali." Jeongguk membuka memori kamera, menunjukkan sebuah foto _side profile_ Jimin dengan kedua matanya yang tertutup. Jimin menoleh, hanya menghela napas, "Aneh." Responnya memancing tawa Jeongguk.

"Kau seperti sakura yang mekar di musim semi, Jimin- _ssi._ Aneh bagaimana?"

Jimin tersenyum, memukul sisi lengan Jeongguk dengan pelan. "Sudah hampir tiga hari, kau sudah menyebutkan kalimat itu lebih dari lima puluh kali."

Jeongguk hanya terkekeh. Keindahan Jimin seolah tidak ada habisnya, insting natural Jeongguk selalu ingin memuji apapun yang terlihat indah dan natural. Menghabiskan waktu di alam memang selalu memberikannya kejutan. Jimin adalah salah satunya, salah satu keindahan yang Korea sembunyikan jauh dari keramaian. Dan Jeongguk bersyukur bisa menemukannya disini.

Pria itu menatap jejeran figura foto yang tersusun rapi di dinding putih tulang, Jimin memiliki tiga versi foto disana. Saat ia kecil, remaja, dan dewasa. Jeongguk baru mengetahui bahwa dahulu Jimin tidak menggunakan kursi roda—dan itu baru tampak saat ia menginjak remaja. Masih belum ada keberanian untuk bertanya, ia tak ingin merusak suasana hangat yang sudah mereka ciptakan. Warna rambut Jimin juga berganti – ganti. Hitam, coklat, pirang, merah, dan merah muda yang sekarang ia kenakan.

"Jeongguk?"

Jeongguk menoleh, "Ya?"

"Bagamana rasanya bisa melihat keindahan dunia?"

Ada hening sesaat setelah kalimat itu diucapkan. Jeongguk hanya menatap Jimin dengan bingung, pria itu bahkan tidak menoleh, sibuk membelai kelopak bunga yang hampir layu itu. Ia membutuhkan beberapa menit untuk menjawab—dan Jimin menunggunya dengan sabar.

"Uh.. luar biasa?" Jeongguk mengelus tengkuknya, "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskannya. Terkadang dunia itu memiliki rahasia yang akan membuat kita kehilangan kata – kata untuk mendeskripsikan keindahannya. Aku sudah mengabadikan mereka didalam kamera, tapi rasanya tidak pernah cukup."

"Tempat mana saja yang sering kau kunjungi?"

"Hutan, pantai, padang, desa pedalaman, banyak sekali, Jimin- _ssi_. Aku ingin menunjukkannya padamu tapi kurasa satu hati tidak cukup, haha."

"Tdak perlu, percuma saja." Jeongguk terdiam saat mendengar tawa pelan Jimin. Ia menoleh, menatap pemuda itu dengan intens untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tidak ada yang percuma, walaupun hanya sebatas foto?"

"Aku tidak bisa **menikmatinya**."

Jeon Jeongguk berusaha menahan rasa penasaran yang memuncak sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Jimin memang tidak berkata apa – apa, jadi ia merasa harus bertanya. Jeongguk berdiri, memosisikan diri dihadapan Jimin, menjulurkan tangan ke hadapannya. "Jimin- _ssi_ , coba pegang tanganku."

Jimin mendongak, tampak kebingungan. Ia berusaha meraih tangan Jeongguk, namun meleset.

Jeongguk merasa ada sedikit rasa sakit di hatinya saat Jimin yang akhirnya bisa meraih dengan meraba – raba udara. Ia mencoba untuk tidak percaya segala macam pikiran yang muncul di dalam otak. Ia mengenggam erat tangan kecil Jimin, sukses membuat sang empunya mengangkat alis bingung.

"Kenapa? Jeongguk?"

Jeongguk menggeleng. "Tidak apa apa, tanganmu lucu."

Jimin mendengus, "Kau ini random sekali." Ia menarik tangannya kembali.

Jeongguk ingin berkata, namun tercekat. Ia menutup mulutnya, mengurungkan diri untuk melangkah lebih jauh. "Ini sudah hampir sore," ucapnya sembari mengambil kamera yang diletakkan diatas meja. "Aku harus pergi, tidak apa – apa?"

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Jeongguk melambai sesaat setelah menutup pintu. Ia menghela napas, cukup panjang sebelum berjalan menuju jalanan besar. Memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya sendiri.

Ribuan pertanyan mengambang, Jeongguk merasa rasa penasarannya terus meledak – ledak saat Jimin mulai bertingkah aneh. Ia mencoba untuk mengusir segala pikiran negatif. Lagipula Jimin terlalu sempurna untuk hal – hal buruk yang ia bayangkan. Ia terlalu polos, terlalu baik. Jeongguk merasa tuhan sangat kejam jika memberikan banyak hal buruk kepadanya.

 _Ia tidak mungkin buta, 'kan..?_

* * *

Jeongguk tersenyum puas saat mengambil potret jalanan ramai Busan yang sangat padat di pagi hari. Daerah sibuk dan hiruk pikuknya menyembunyikan keindahan alam yang Busan miliki. Kaki – kaki berlapis boot itu melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri trotoar lebar dengan berbagai macam etalase toko yang berjejer rapi.

Mata bulat Jeongguk terhenti saat melihat deretan album foto yang terpajang. Ia memutuskan untuk melangkah masuk. Jeongguk pernah berpikir untuk menyimpan hasil jepretan pribadi ke dalam sebuah album. Mungkin foto yang tidak di terbitkan stasiun _NatGeo_ bisa ia simpan sebagai kenangan. Ia bisa menyimpan jepretan saat ia pergi berlibur, atau mungkin harta karun alam yang mungkin saja tidak akan pernah ia temui lagi.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia membeli sebuah album bewarna biru muda, dengan bunga sakura merah muda di tengah – tengah sampulnya. Ia teringat akan Jimin yang seperti sakura mekar di tengah langit cerah musim semi. Jeongguk tersenyum, mungkin menyimpan foto – fotonya selama di Busan adalah ide yang bagus. Ia ingin menyimpan kenangannya disini sebelum kembali ke dalam kesibukan hiruk pikuk New York nantinya.

Jeongguk berlari menuju daerah perumahan Busan yang dekat dengan pantai, menuju tempat dimana Jimin akan menunggu dan menyambut dirinya. Namun ia sempat untuk singgah di sebuah percetakan, mencetak beberapa foto dan menyimpannya di dalam album.

Ia ingin mengabadikan keindahan makhluk bak malaikat itu lebih banyak. Ia bagaikan berlian yang terkubur di indahnya pesona pantai Busan. Lebih cerah dan berkilau dari apapun di dunia.

"Ia pasti akan suka. Aku akan menunjukkan foto – foto ini padanya nanti." Jeongguk tersenyum

* * *

"Dia baik, Taehyungie. Kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Dialek Busan milik Jimin terdengar sangat kental, beradu dengan bocah Daegu yang ada diseberang telepon. "Dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu, Taehyungie. Hebat, 'kan? Aku bisa bertingkah kalau aku benar – benar bisa melihat."

Jimin tertawa kecil saat mendengar respon temannya di seberang sana. "Tenang saja Taehyung, aku hidup selama dua puluh lima tahun dengan kegelapan. Itu bukan hal yang sulit."

Jimin terdiam, mendengarkan Taehyung yang tak henti – henti nya mengoceh. Ia kadang terkekeh, Taehyung selalu bersemangat namun sangat khawatir disaat bersamaan. Meninggalkan Jimin sendirian tentu membuatnya kalut. Jimin menenangkan, meyakinkan bahwa kehadiran Jeongguk sangatlah membantu.

"Aku iri padanya, Tae. Dia sudah menyaksikan indahnya dunia yang pernah kau ceritakan padaku. Alam, hewan, manusia, segalanya. Ia sering menunjukkan foto – foto yang ia punya—dan sungguh aku ingin tertawa, aku tidak bisa melihat semua itu." Jimin menatap dinding putih tulang itu dengan miris, "Aku bisa membayangkan betapa indahnya semua itu. Dia sangat bertalenta, foto – fotonya pasti sangat bagus. Sungguh aku ingin melihatnya ... jika bisa.."

Jimin tersenyum saat Taehyung menyerbunya dengan kalimat ' _Jangan sedih Jiminie, pecayalah suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa. Keindahan dunia itu bisa kau lihat dari wajahmu sendiri, haha_ '. Ia tertawa, pelan dan merdu.

"Berhentilah memujiku, Taehyung. Kau sama saja seperti Jeongguk." Jimin menghela napas, "Hei, Taehyung? Bisa kau cari sosial media Jeongguk dan lihat wajahnya? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana penampilannya."

Ada jeda cukup lama di seberang telepon, hanya suara gumaman Taehyung yang tampak sibuk membuka laptop miliknya. "Taehyungie?"

" _Aku menemukan akun sosial media miliknya dan—oh astaga—Jimin, dia sangat tampan!"_

Jimin tersenyum, "Deskripsikan untukku."

Jimin mendengarkan. Taehyung berkata bahwa Jeongguk memiliki wajah yang berbentuk bulat, dengan tulang pipi dan rahang yang terlihat jelas. Hidungnya cukup mancung, kedua matanya bulat, Taehyung mengatakan bahwa ia mirip seperti kelinci jika tersenyum lebar. Helaian rambut Jeongguk berwarna coklat, selalu _stylish_ disetiap fotonya.

Membayangkannya saja Jimin sudah bahagia.

"Aku ingin melihat wajahnya.." Taehyung menyerbu Jimin dengan hiburan saat pria berkepala merah muda itu bergumam, Jimin hanya tertawa. Taehyung memang tidak akan pernah membiarkannya sedih, di situasi apapun.

"Taehyungie ... kira – kira bagaimana reaksinya jika nanti dia mengetahui bahwa aku ini hanyalah manusia lumpuh yang buta? Apa ia akan kecewa? Apa ia akan pergi? Atau ia akan menghapus semua foto – fotoku karena aku tidaklah sempurna seperti yang ia bayangkan?"

Jimin menghela napas, cukup bergetar.

"Apa ia akan membenciku saat ia tahu bahwa aku ... tidak bisa melihat?"

Jimin tersenyum, tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari ujung lorong. Mata bak kelinci yang melebar setelah mendengar pernyataan dari Jimin. Fakta, yang tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

 _Dia ... buta..._

* * *

Jeongguk tersenyum miris, Jimin selalu bertingkah kalau dia bisa melihat dengan normal. Seperti membalas tatapan, menoleh dan berusaha mencari keberadaan si pemanggil. Merespon di setiap foto yang Jeongguk tunjukkan. Memuji setiap hasil foto Jeongguk, dimana, dirinya sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana bentuknya.

Ia tidak suka, Jeongguk tidak suka saat Jimin memaksa untuk menjadi sempurna.

Hanya takut jikalau Jeongguk akan membenci jika ia mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

Faktanya, Jeongguk akan benci jika ia terus – terusan memaksakan diri. Ia tidak suka, ia ingin tahu Jimin yang sebenarnya, ia akan menerima apa adanya. Jimin tak perlu susah payah berakting seperti orang normal, Jeongguk tidak suka manusia yang memaksakan diri untuk menjadi sempurna.

Kaki Jeongguk tidak bergerak sampai Jimin menutup telepon. Menunggu ia untuk menyadari keberadaan Jeongguk yang tentu tak akan Jimin sadari. Toh ia tidak bisa melihat Jeongguk disini. Kecuali jika Jeongguk membuat suara—atau memanggilnya.

Jimin mendorong kursi rodanya. Jeongguk tersenyum, miris. Pria kecil itu harus meraba – raba perabotan untuk membawanya ke ruang tengah. Ia sering mengeluh karena terkadang tak sengaja menyenggol meja ataupun kursi. Kaki – kaki Jeongguk mengikuti dalam diam. Jimin yang begitu kesulitan—menderita, jika mendramatisir. Dan ia hanya bertingkah kuat, selama ini.

"Uh .. Aku lupa dimana benda itu.." Jimin meraba meja nakas, mencari benda untuk menghidupkan televisi.

Jeongguk meremas plastik yang berisi album foto, terlalu menyakitkan. Pria itu berjalan ke arah sofa, meraih remot kontrol yang Jimin cari dan menyodorkannya tanpa berkata apa apa. Jimin terdiam, mengangkat kepala dan meraba – raba udara sampai meraih benda yang digenggam Jeongguk. Ia mengangkat alis,

"Jeongguk?"

Yang dipanggil hanya diam. Sengaja tidak berkata apa – apa.

Jeongguk menangkap kerutan alis Jimin. "Uh.. jika kau ingin masuk, ketuklah pintu.."

 _Bohong. Kau tidak bisa melihatku_.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau ini aku?"

Jimin terkejut, namun ia hanya tertawa. "Kau ini bicara apa. Jelas – jelas kau ada dihadapanku."

 _Berhentilah._

Jeongguk tertawa, sarkastik. "Oh, jadi kau melihatku?"

Kalimat itu menghancurkan senyuman Jimin. "Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku melihatmu sekarang." Ia berusaha menjelaskan—Jeongguk semakin miris dan iba.

"Tidak. Kau tidak melihatku."

Ruangan itu seketika hening, atmosfernya semakin berat. Jeongguk terus menatap kedua mata kosong Jimin yang tampak berusaha membalas tatapannya. Sungguh, Jeongguk tidak tega, ia tidak ingin melunturkan senyuman yang selama ini terlukis indah di wajahnya. Ia tidak ingin melihat tawa merdu Jimin hilang ditelan tangis. Ia hanya ingin Jimin untuk berhenti, berhenti menjadi sempurna.

 _Karena sungguh, dirimu apa adanya saja, sudah sangat indah.._

"..Sudah berapa lama kau disini?"

"Tiga puluh menit." Jeongguk menjawab tanpa ragu.

Jimin tersenyum. Berbeda dari biasanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jeongguk, menatapi vas bunga yang sudah hampir layu itu. Jeongguk merasa sakit, perih. Senyuman Jimin adalah harta karun, dan ia tidak ingin itu terhapus.

"Jimin.."

"Jika kau ingin pergi, silahkan."

Jeongguk tersentak. "Tidak, aku tidak akan pergi Jimin-ssi."

Jimin menggigit bibirnya, "Aku tidak melarang. Toh ini sudah konsekuensinya."

Ringkas Jeongguk berlutut, menaruh kedua tangan diatas lutut Jimin. Ia menunggu respon, namun Jimin tidak bereaksi, walaupun Jeongguk meremas lututnya. "Jimin-ssi.. kenapa..?"

Kepala merah muda itu menoleh. Jeongguk melihat bulir bening menumpuk diujung matanya. Hal yang paling Jeongguk hindari, ia tidak ingin Jimin menangis. "Maaf.." Ia mengusap mata, berusaha menolak air mata yang memaksa keluar. "..Aku takut.."

Jeongguk menggigit bibirnya saat Jimin mulai terisak dalam diam. Ia kehabisan kata – kata. Jimin mulai layu, bunga sakura yang selama ini cerah entah kemana hilangnya. Pergi ditimpa kelabu. Jimin seperti bunga layu yang kekurangan asupan hidup, mencari setetes air hingga menyerah dan putus asa. Bahunya bergetar karena tangis, kedua bibir yang tergigit, dan tangan yang berusahan menutup wajah. Jeongguk merasa hancur.

Ia mengerti Jimin tidak ingin dipandang rendah. Ia mengerti Jimin ingin menjadi orang – orang yang normal diluar sana. Dengan memaksakan diri untuk sempurna.

Ia tidak normal. Ia sempurna. Sempurna apa adanya. Jimin indah, kreasi tuhan yang sungguh sangat berharga. Kekurangan apapun itu—tidak menghilangkan keindahan Jimin yang sungguh sangat nyata dan menghipnotis siapapun.

 _Jimin is the most beautiful creature in the world_

Jeongguk meraih tangan kecil itu, memperlihatkan wajah Jimin yang sudah memerah. Dengan air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir. Jeongguk memilih untuk berdiri.

Jimin seketika panik saat tidak lagi merasakan sentuhan Jeongguk—takut jika Jeongguk benar – benar pergi. "Jeongguk-ah—"

Detik selanjutnya, lengan kokoh itu melingkar di tubuh kecil Jimin. Si kepala merah muda terdiam, detik kemudian kembali terisak. Jemari kecil itu menggenggam erat lengan kokoh yang mendekapnya. Hening, tak ada kata yang terucap. Hanya tangisan kecil yang menggema disana.

Jeongguk menutup matanya, saat Jimin berbisik, "J-jangan.."

Ia mengangguk, "Aku disini ... selalu disini."

Seandainya saja ia tahu sejak dulu, bahwa Jimin hanyalah manusia yang sangat rapuh..

* * *

Hari selanjutnya tidak ada kunjungan, foto, dan hal biasa yang mereka lakukan. Jeongguk menghabiskan diri di depan laptop, mencari sesuatu yang sungguh sangat ia butuhkan. Mungkin akan menghabiskan seluruh gaji yang ia punya—Jeongguk tidak peduli. Ia melakukan ini demi Jimin, demi mimpinya yang tampak kelabu dan terlalu jauh.

 _Sungguh aku ingin melihatnya ... jika bisa.._

"Kau akan melihatnya, secepat mungkin." Ia bergumam saat jemari itu mengetik cepat di atas keyboard. Sesekali Jeongguk meraih ponsel pintarnya, untuk mengecek kabar dari barang ia cari.

Jimin terlalu berharga, hidup dalam kegelapan selama ini membuat hati Jeongguk perih. Manusia bak malaikat itu pantas untuk melihat. Ia pantas untuk menikmati keindahan dunia yang ada. Jimin pantas untuk melihat warna – warni hidup. Bukan hanya kegelapan yang tak memiliki cahaya.

Eksistensinya yang begitu terang, tak bisa disandingkan dengan kegelapan yang menyelimutinya selama ini.

Jeongguk tidak perlu berpikir, ia tidak mau menentang keputusannya. Keberadaan Jimin bagaikan berlian, ia figur yang menghipnotis dengan keindahan yang ia pancarkan. Orang – orang mungkin akan menganggapnya sebagai manusia yang sempurna. Manusia yang hidup dalam warna – warni kehidupan. Manusia yang bisa menikmati indahnya dunia, yang sebanding dengan keindahan dirinya sendiri.

Tapi faktanya, Jimin hanyalah manusia biasa yang hidup dengan kegelapan. Hitam dan kelam yang ia nikmati selama bertahun – tahun. Dan itu akan diganti dengan warna yang pantas ia dapatkan.

Jimin, kedua kakinya lumpuh karena kecelakaan. Kehilangan mimpi untuk menjadi penari. Memang kebutaan tidak menghalangi dirinya untuk berlatih, namun—entah kenapa tuhan menjadi kejam—kehilangan kedua kakinya, adalah mimpi buruk yang seburuk – buruknya.

Jeongguk sungguh ingin menangis saat Jimin menceritakan segalanya. Entah kemana senyuman dan tawa merdu yang ia idam – idamkan. Jeongguk hanya melihat kedua mata itu memerah dan basah. Bibir yang selalu tergigit menahan tangis.

Dirinya yang menderita, dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Pilihan Jeongguk hanyalah membiarkan Jimin sendiri untuk satu hari. Ia mengerti pria itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, menangis di telepon, tanpa Jeongguk—untuk sementara.

Dan disini ia, mencari informasi untuk kebahagiaan Jimin. Jeongguk bersumpah takkan berhenti sampai ia menemukan hal yang ia butuhkan. Pria itu tidak beranjak sejak pagi sampai sore. Ia mengorbankan segala uang dan gaji yang ia miliki, yang harusnya menjadi bekal ia hidup di New York.

Tapi Jeongguk merasa, kebahagiaan Jimin lebih berharga dari apapun yang ia punya.

Jimin pantas untuk bahagia. Pantas untuk melihat.

Ada erangan frustasi disana, Jeongguk memijit pelipis yang dialiri keringat. Dua belas jam serasa sia – sia, ia belum menemukan yang ia cari. Kabar dari Amerika juga tidak kunjung datang. Ia tidak butuh apa – apa, ia hanya butuh kabar bahwa barang yang ia cari sedang tersedia.

Suara telepon memancing Jeongguk untuk melompat dari kursi dan meraih teleponnya yang sedang mengisi daya. Melihat nama rekan yang ia minta tolong terpampang jelas—senyuman di wajah Jeongguk mengembang.

"Baiklah, Namjoon, kuharap kau meneleponku dengan kabar baik, jika tidak, matikan telepon ini segera."

" _Wow, calm down, Gguk. Aku membawa kabar baik untukmu._ "

Jeongguk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak penuh. "Katakan sekarang, uh, aku butuh dua belas jam untuk mendapatkan ini!"

" _Donor mata satu – satunya ada di National University Hospital. Sudah ku selamatkan donor itu untukmu. Tapi, Gguk, biayanya sangat tidak manusiawi. Kau yakin?"_

"Aku tidak peduli. Sampai uang diseluruh rekeningku habis, aku akan tetap membeli donor itu."

" _Okay. Aku tidak tahu mengapa kau tiba – tiba mencari donor mata. Kau menjadi buta di Busan atau bagaimana?"_

Jeongguk mengambil jeda sejenak, sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Ada seseorang yang membutuhkannya, Joon."

" _Kau? Memberikan orang asing donor mata yang sebegini mahalnya? Gguk? Apa aku sedang bermimpi_?"

"Ia pantas, Joon. Ia pantas untuk melihat warna warni dunia setelah hidup dalam kegelapan sejak lahir.. ia sungguh pantas."

Ada kekehan kecil disana, " _Ggukie, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu. Tapi ini seperti bukan Jeon Jeongguk. Siapa dia? Pacarmu? Keluargamu?"_

"Dia Park Jimin. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya, ia begitu indah, Joon. Manusia seperti dia tidak pantas hidup di kegelapan. Ia harus melihat dunia, ia harus mendapatkan warna. _He fucking deserve it_!"

" _Kurasa Jeongguk telah menemukan sebuah maha karya di Busan, haha."_

"Begitulah," Jeongguk tertawa kecil. "Kirimkan biayanya ke emailku, akan segera ku bayar. Aku akan membawa Jimin ke Amerika untuk operasi secepatnya."

" _Roger."_

Malam itu, Jeongguk tidak henti – hentinya tersenyum menatap sususan foto seorang manusia berkepala merah muda, yang cukup sebagai visualisasi keindahan dunia, yang suatu hari nanti mendapatkan apa yang ia pantas untuk miliki. Senyuman Jimin, tawa merdunya, ekspresi kesal yang ia buat – buat, semuanya terlalu berharga. Kedua mata itu sungguh indah, namun kosong dan hampa..

Suatu hari, Jeongguk ingin melihat kedua mata itu penuh cahaya..

* * *

 _Bagaikan menunggu kuncup untuk membuka_

 _Kelopak indah akan itu memancarkan cahaya_

 _Segalanya hanya untuk melihat_

 _Indahnya cahaya yang akhirnya bisa bersinar_

* * *

"Baiklah, setelah perban ini dibuka, kau harus membuka matamu perlahan. Jika merasa tidak nyaman, jangan dipaksakan, ok?"

Jimin mengangguk, menghela napas panjang untuk meredam rasa penasaran yang menggebu – gebu sejak hari sebelum operasi dijalankan. Jeongguk hanya menatapnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah penuh kekhawatiran, pria itu berdiri di hadapan Jimin yang terduduk, menunggu tangan sang dokter untuk membuka perban yang sudah menutup matanya untuk beberapa hari ini. Ia berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran buruk yang mulai menggerogoti hati. Jeongguk yakin semuanya berhasil, Jimin akan melihat sesaat setelah perban itu lepas dari wajahnya.

"Kau bisa buka matamu, Park Jimin. Perlahan, karena kau akan terkejut dengan sinar matahari."

Jeongguk mengikuti gerakan mengerjap yang Jimin ciptakan sebelum membuka mata. Ia tak bisa menahan kedua matanya untuk melebar—menunggu kedua mata Jimin untuk membuka sepenuhnya.

 _Cahaya... ada cahaya disana.._

Hening, Jeongguk menunggu respon, Jimin tidak berkata apapun. Ia menoleh ke kanan, menatap sang dokter, menatap langit – langit rumah sakit, melihat tangannya sendiri—sampai terhenti di Jeongguk. Kedua krsital coklat itu—Jeongguk melihat kilatan cahaya di dalamnya. Sungguh menjadi beratus kali lipat lebih indah.

"Park Jimin _?_ Katakan ini berapa?" Jimin menoleh saat sang dokter memanggil. Kedua alisnya mengerut.

"Uh.. Tiga?"

Jeongguk menatap senyum sang Dokter. Menunggu penjelasannya. "Ia sudah bisa melihat, Tuan Jeon. Hanya terkejut karena hidup dalam kegelapan sejak lahir."

Ada helaan napas cukup panjang, Jeongguk menegang saat namanya dipanggil karena Jimin sontak menoleh. Menatapnya cukup intens—menusuk.

"...Jeongguk..?"

Sungguh. Jeongguk bersumpah air matanya menetes saat itu juga. "J-Jimin – ssi.." Ia tertawa, sedikit tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Jeongguk mendekati Jimin, melihat bola mata coklat itu tak berhenti mengikuti gerak geriknya. Tangan besar itu menangkup sebelah pipi Jimin.

"Ini... Jeongguk?" suara itu sungguh polos. Jeongguk tak bisa menahan air matanya untuk mengalir.

 _Kau bisa.. kau bisa melihat_..

Jeongguk mengangguk penuh antusias. "Ini aku, Jimin- _ssi._ Ini Jeongguk."

Sesaat setelah itu, ia melihat bulir bening memenuhi kelopak mata Jimin. Tangan kecil itu berusaha meraih wajah Jeongguk—ia mengenggamnya, menuntun menuju pipi tirus miliknya. Tepat saat itu, tangisan Jimin pecah. Air matanya lepas dari sangkar. Penuh kebahagiaan.

Tidak menyakitkan dan pilu seperti dulu.

Air mata pertama sejak ia bisa melihat dunia.

Jeongguk menyatukan dahi mereka. Tangisannya menjadi harmoni kebahagiaan yang sungguh sangat ia impikan. Tangisan pilu Jimin yang ingin ia ubah menjadi salah satu tangisan penuh rasa bahagia. Jeongguk mengorbankan segalanya, waktu, uang, dan dirinya sendiri hanya demi secercah cahaya demi kehidupan Park Jimin.

Ia sudah memastikan, Park Jimin pantas. Kehidupannya sudah sempurna, ia sudah melihat dunia, dan sekarang ia harus membiarkan Park Jimin merasakan hal yang pantas ia rasakan.

Mimpi yang Jimin buang jauh – jauh, sudah ada dihadapan matanya, dengan cukup jelas.

"T-terima kasih.." Jimin menenangkan diri. "Jeongguk.."

Senyuman itu indah. Jeongguk bisa melihatnya, Jimin melakukannya tanpa paksaan. Murni, dan itu sangatlah indah.

Jeongguk menjauhkan wajahnya, menggenggam tangan kecil Jimin. "Kau menjadi bunga sakura yang sempurna.." ucapnya, tersenyum. Dibalas tawa kecil nan merdu yang dahulu Jeongguk sukai.

"Setelah ini, kedua mata Jimin tidak boleh terlalu lelah." Sang Dokter menginterupsi perayaan kecil mereka. Jeongguk dan Jimin ringkas menoleh. "Kau tidak boleh tidur terlalu larut. Jika merasa lelah, pejamkan kedua matamu atau coba untuk tertidur. Karena masih dalam masa pemulihan, matamu akan sedikit sensitif."

Kepala merah muda itu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."

Sang dokter tersenyum dan mempersilahkan diri untuk keluar. Jeongguk mengambil kursi dan duduk di sisi kasur Jimin sesaat setelah pintu tertutup. Ia tak bisa berhenti menatap kedua mata yang menurutnya—menjadi sangat indah. Bercahaya, lebih hidup, dan penuh warna. Tidak lagi hampa dan kosong seperti dahulu.

"Jimin- _ssi_?" Jimin menoleh saat Jeongguk memanggil. Ia tersenyum, "Bagaimana?"

Jimin meraba kedua kelopak mata, merasa seperti semua ini tidak nyata. "..Aku sedikit bingung.. ini semua terasa asing.." Ia memperhatikan seisi kamar rumah sakit yang cenderung putih. Cahaya matahari mungkin sedikit membuat dirinya terkejut, ia hidup dalam kegelapan sejak lahir, Jeongguk mengerti.

"Bagaimana denganku?" Ia menaik-turunkan alisnya, menggoda Jimin yang dahulu sempat penasaran dengan penampilan fisik Jeongguk hingga menyuruh Taehyung untuk mendeskripsikannya.

Jimin hanya tertawa. "Kau tampan, jauh dari ekspetasiku.." Jimin meraih wajah Jeongguk, menangkup kedua pipinya.

Jeongguk tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa. Ia meraih kedua tangan Jimin, menggenggam nya dengan erat. "Kau jauh lebih indah dariku, Jimin. Lihat lah dirimu sendiri nanti—keindahanmu sebanding dengan seluruh keindahan dunia yang sudah kulihat, bahkan lebih."

Senyuman itu mengembang, ciri khas Jimin muncul saat kedua matanya mulai menghilang karena senyuman. "Terima kasih.. " Ucapnya, ia lantas menarik kedua tangan dan membuka lengannya. "Peluk?"

Jeongguk menahan diri untuk tidak meleleh dan lemah saat itu juga. Ia berdiri, menyambut lengan Jimin dengan memeluk tubuh kecil itu. "Jimin.."

"Mmm.. Jeonggukie.."

Ada kekehan kecil disana. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku."

Jimin mengangguk. Hatinya terasa hangat, kupu – kupu di dalam perut mulai berterbangan. "Terima kasih.."

* * *

"Baiklah, satu, dua, tiga."

Jimin mengerjap saat kain yang menutup kedua matanya dibuka, cahaya matahari sore sedikit menusuk retina yang belum terbiasa. Detik selanjutnya ia terdiam, terpesona dengan hamparan pasir dan lautan biru pantai Busan yang dahulu ia sering kunjungi. Lingkaran besar matahari dengan sinar – sinar kuning lurus menembus cakrawala, sebagian memantul ke lautan hingga menghilangkan warna biru khas bahari. Pasir putih dengan aroma asin yang sangat Jimin sukai.

Sebuah panorama yang dulu Jimin idam – idamkan, sekarang ia bisa melihatnya, dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Ia meraih tangan Jeongguk yang mendorong kursi roda miliknya, memancing Jeongguk untuk menunduk, menatap Jimin yang masih tidak beralih. "Jiminie? Kenapa?"

"..Ini.. dunia...?"

Jeongguk tersenyum, "Ya, ini dunia, Jimin. Ini hal yang sangat ingin kau lihat."

Kedua bibir itu terbuka penuh takjub. Jimin menatap hempasan – hempasan gelombang yang tampak ingin memakan pesisir pantai. Bebatuan yang dengan kokoh berdiri walau ombak tak berhenti menabrak. Cahaya oranye matahari yang memenuhi langit, menciptakan gradasi oranye-biru dengan transisi ungu di dirgantara Korea Selatan.

Jimin tidak pernah mengira bahwa dunia bisa seindah ini, jauh dari segala imajinasi yang ia bayangkan. Jauh dari segala ekspetasi.

Kepala merah muda itu tak henti hentinya bergerak, menatap ke segala arah yang bisa ia raih. "Indah.." hanya itu yang bisa ia ucapkan untuk mendeskripsikan panorama yang ada dihadapannya yang sungguh menakjubkan.

Jeongguk tersenyum melihat ekspresi polos Jimin yang terpesona dengan apapun yang ia lihat. Seperti anak kecil yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dan akhirnya bisa melihat lingkungan yang ada. Ia gemas, Jimin terlalu lucu.

"Jeongguk? Itu kapal?"

Jimin menunjuk ke sebuah kendaraan laut yang melintas di tengah bahari biru, Jeongguk mengangguk. "Ya, itu kapal. Jika kau mau lihat lebih banyak, aku bisa mengajakmu ke pelabuhan, besok."

Ia menangkap anggukan antusias dari Jimin. "Aku mau ke pelabuhan. Kapalnya tidak terlihat jelas dari sini.."

Jeongguk menahan senyum dan memeluk jimin dari belakang, pria ini begitu polos. Jeongguk tidak tahan untuk tidak memeluk atau melindunginya, terlalu berhaga dan indah untuk dunia ini. "Kau—aku seperti membawa adik kecilku jalan – jalan." Ucapnya, menghujani Jimin dengan ciuman gemas di pipi gembul si kepala merah muda.

"Jeonggukie!" Jimin tertawa. Jeongguk begitu intens dan manis, ia mengenggam lengan kokoh yang memeluk tubuhnya. Pria itu mendongak, mempertemukan dua pasang kristal coklat. Ia tersenyum, lembut dan hangat. Jeongguk merasa hatinya bisa meleleh saat itu juga.

Senyumannya mengembang. "Aku membawa sesuatu." Jeongguk meraih plastik yang ia gantungkan di pegangan kursi roda Jimin. Si kepala merah muda mengangkat alis saat Jeongguk mengeluarkan album berwarna biru muda, dengan bunga sakura merah muda di tengah tengah sampulnya.

Jeongguk menyerahkan album itu kepada Jimin. "Bukalah."

Jimin berkedip penuh kebingungan sebelum akhirnya membuka album itu.

Halaman pertama, Jimin dengan sweater putih, menutup mata menikmati semilir angin laut di sore hari pantai busan. Helaian merah muda yang tampak menyatu dengan langir biru. Jeongguk benar, ia seperti bunga sakura yang mekar di langit biru musim semi.

Halaman – halaman selanjutnya berisi foto pemandangan pelabuhan Busan, jalanan ramai kota di pagi hari, pantai dan beberapa padang rumput yang entah dimana Jeongguk menemukannya. Jimin tak henti – hentinya takjub, hasil foto Jeongguk benar – benar sangat bagus, ia sangat bertalenta.

Halaman terakhir terdapat foto Jimin yang duduk diatas kursi roda, menghadap pantai dan lautan biru. Kedua mata nya terbuka, tampak sedang menikmati pesona panorama pesisir Busan.

Kedua mata Jimin beralih ke catatan kecil yang ada disana.

' _Dia akan melihat panorama ini. Segera._ '

Jimin tersenyum, menatap Jeongguk yang juga tak berhenti menatapnya. Ia menarik lengan Jeongguk hingga berdiri di sampingnya, memeluk pinggang pria itu dengan erat. Jeongguk sangat berharga, orang yang memberikannya kehidupan dan warna, orang yang menjadikan mimpinya nyata,

 _Dia yang memberikan cahaya di hidupku.._

"T-terima kasih.." Jimin terisak pelan, kebahagiaan yang meluap keluar sebagai air mata. Ia tidak bisa menahan diri. "..T-terima kasih.. Jeonggukie.."

Jeongguk melepaskan pelukan Jimin, berlutut dan memeluk pria itu yang ringkas langsung dibalas oleh Jimin, cukup erat, seolah tak ingin Jeongguk pergi jauh darinya. "Aku sudah mengatakannya, bukan?"

"Mm?"

"Kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku."

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_


End file.
